Formula1 - Is Anybody Out There?
by HeavySteering78
Summary: When Sergio Perez joins McLaren, and goes through a tremendous amount of drama, and bad luck, he questions himself as a driver, and has to learn who his real friends are. Serious drama/angsty stuff.
1. Acceptance is Unlikely

Is Anybody Out There?

By Amy Lendan

Chapter 1.

"You can't just replace one of the greatest current drivers, with a rookie." Jenson told Martin.

"He's got great promise. He could bring a lot to the team. He has been on podium 3 times since the start of his Formula1 career." Martin said, folding his hands together.

"That doesn't mean anything. You can't just give a kid a good car and expect great results. He's careless, and drives like a maniac." Jenson exclaimed, almost wanting to show him videos of some previous races.

"That's your point of view, Jenson. End of discussion." Martin got up, and left the office at McLaren's headquarters.

**It was the end of the Formula1 2012 season, and it had been announced that Sergio Perez was to replace Lewis Hamilton at McLaren-Mercedes.**

Hamilton, having always been good friends with Perez, was excited to have him taking his place.

Jenson on the other hand, was not thrilled to get such a young team mate.

Sergio Perez had only been in the Formula1 world for 2 years, both of which, he raced with Sauber.

Now, Jenson was worried about how the team would do in the 2013 Championship. Martin Whitmarsh was not concerned with Perez as a driver, so he often just shrugged off Jenson's nasty comments on the young boy.

Perez was currently preparing to join the McLaren team, and was getting ready to face all the media/press, knowing they'd have tons of questions.

Perez had never had much contact with Jenson, but assumed he would be very welcoming and kind. Hamilton had always talked good about him, so he wasn't very nervous about getting along with the Brit.

"Sergio.. The car is waiting outside to take you to the McLaren headquarters." His assistant told him.

Perez nodded, and quickly made his way outside, and into the black SUV. They were currently in the UK, and the streets were busy with people, rushing around to get to work, or pick their kids up from school.

Upon arriving at McLaren, Perez was greeted by Martin, and Jenson. Jenson looked Perez over.

"Hi." Perez said, politely, shaking Martin's hand. He knew how big of a deal Whitmarsh was, and was hoping to impress him.

"Welcome to McLaren, Sergio. We are very delighted to have you on the team with us, for the 2013 season, and hopefully more after that." Martin said, warmly.

"It's an honour to be here, Sir." Perez said, grinning.

"Well.. I guess I should leave you and Jenson to discuss your teamwork and plans... In about an hour, we're going to have lunch with the rest of the McLaren crew, to celebrate you being a part of our family." Martin told them, then he went back inside the building.

Jenson led Perez to the back of the building. There was a large garden, with a gigantic white, marble fountain in the center, dispensing a good ammount of water.

They sat on a bench, and were both silent for a few moments, before Jenson decided to break the silence. "Okay, lets get something straight. I'm not your friend, I'm not here to play nice, or get along. I'm here to get points for the team, and win." He said, staring Perez in the eyes.

Perez inched back a bit, nodding. "I understand your commitment.." He murmured. "I'm not trying to replace Lewis." He added.

"You may not be trying, but in reality, that's exactly what's going on. You are indeed Lewis's replacement. And, if you ask me.. I don't think you're worthy of replacing someone with that level of talent."

Perez took a moment to accept what Jenson had just said. He was hurt, but he knew Formula1 was indeed not known for "Making friends", even if he himself had made quite a few, he knew Button didn't like to play that way.

"I'll try my best.. You know I thrive for this.. Getting points and winning are very important to me, too.. I know I'm young.. But I am experienced." Perez said.

"Experienced? Come on.. Everyone knows you fucked up big time in Monaco in 2011... How is that experienced?" Jenson shot at him.

"That was an accident! You've crashed in that same spot!" Perez exclaimed, feeling that Jenson was attacking him.

"Call it what you want. Maybe if you knew how to control your car a little better, it wouldn't have happened." Jenson got up, and headed inside the building.

Perez looked down at the grass. He had accepted McLarens offer to be a part of the team, but right now he felt like he wanted out.. To be back with Sauber.. To be with his good partner and friend Kobayashi. They'd gotten along great, and had fun.

Was this the end of his career? Or the begining?


	2. The First Race Is The Worst Race

Chapter 2.

The First Race Is The Worst Race.

For the next few months, Perez worked hard on learning everything he could about McLaren, and his new car. He was pretty sure he'd have no problem with this season of Formula1. He believed in the team, the car, and himself.

He'd set best time on one of the testing days in Winter. Martin was impressed, but Jenson was not. He didn't think it mattered. Afterall.. It was just practice.

In March, all the teams headed to Australia for the first Grand Prix of 2013.

Melbourne was known for it's energetic crowds, and super warm weather. Australia itself was known for their best Australian driver: Mark Webber of RedBull Racing.

Mark had been on podium plenty of times, and had quite a few trophies under his belt.

Perez knew that out of all the drivers.. Mark was one of the best, but he also knew he had to be ahead of Sebastian Vettel, and Kimi Raikkonen. There was also Fernando Alonso, the fiery Spanard.

Jenson watched as the garage/pit crew made a few adjustments to Perez's car before the race. He didn't feel like minding his own business today, nor could he concentrate on winning. Today's focus was on how Perez's first race would go, and Jenson didn't have a good feeling about it.

After a long wait in the garages, Perez was headed to his position on the grid. He'd qualified in 7th, and Button in 4th. On pole position was Sebastian Vettel.

Perez held tight to his steering wheel, and looked ahead at the cars infront of him, trying to get a good look at the circuit.

They quickly did a practice lap, and went back to their positions.

The lights went out, and the flag went up.

The racers slammed on their gas pedals and hurried past eachother, turning sharply at the first corner,

Grosjean jumped Button, sending them both flying ointo a barrier.

Perez caught it out of the corner of his eye, but stayed focused, and kept driving. He went straight ahead, passing by Jean Eric-Vergne, and Pastor Maldonado.

Pastor came up behind him, hitting the back of his McLaren. Perez pushed on the gas a little harder, and sped ahead. They battle with eachother for the next lap, before Maldonado's car malfunctioned and stopped in the middle of the track.

Pastor cursed over the team radio, mumbling something about a gearbox problem.

The safety car came out, and technicians were called to remove his car from the track. The drivers were forced to remain at a certain speed, until the car was out of the way.

Once things were back to normal, the drivers began to speed up. Perez passed by his teammate, and only had 2 cars ahead of him. The cars of Kimi Raikkonen and Sebastian Vettel.

Perez sped down the straight path, nearing the sharpest turn of the circuit. He slammed on the brake as hard as he could, while turning the wheel as far as it would go. But he was going to fast... He could feel it. He shut his eyes tightley, bracing himself for whatever would happen.

His car spun 4 times, then slammed against a barrier. He felt pain in his arms and neck almost instantly. He could hear the crowd yelling and causing commotion. He blinked, seeing the medics running towards his car.

Unable to keep focus for very long, he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

A red flag was announced, and all the other drivers slowed down to a stop. Vettel stopped near the inncident, and hopped out of his car, hurrying over to see what happened.

"Is he okay?" Vettel called, keeping a distance.

A steward came up to him. "Was one of the McLarens, they've already taken the driver into an ambulance. We're pretty sure it was Perez."

Jenson Button slowed down, and came over. "It was Perez, wasn't it?" Button shouted from his car.

The Steward nodded. Jenson did nothing more than start driving back to his garage to talk to Whitmarsh.

Vettel stared as Jenson drove away. "Do you know what hospital they're taking him to?" Vettel asked.

"Whichever one is closest." The steward said, before heading back to the rest of the crew to decide what would happen to the race.

After a half hour discussion, they restarted the race from the last lap.

Vettel pulled out of the race, too concerned to care enough about a trophy. The health of a racer always came first for Vettel.

Perez opened his eyes, and looked around, adjusting his vision to the very white room. He realised it was the hospital, an IV in his right arm, and also he was hooked up to different moniters.

His right hand was bandaged up, as well as his left ankle. It felt hard to breathe, when usually it was no struggle. He lifted his head and looked at his chest, to find that bandaged as well.

"Sergio?" A voice asked.

Perez looked over at the door to the room, and saw Sebastian Vettel, still in his racing suit.

"Hey.. You can come in." Perez replied.

"I wanted to see if you were alright... I couldn't race.. How can you when a driver is in such a wreck?" Vettel murmured, sitting on a chair, beside the bed.

Perez watched him. "I lost control of the car."

Vettel nodded. "It happens... Are you injured badly?"

"I don't know... Certain things hurt.. And it's hard to breathe.. But...I don't feel too badly... I think I'm alright."

Vettel nodded.

Perez could tell that Sebastian was truely concerned. "Did it look cool?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Vettel laughed lightley. "It was a very cool crash. People will be talking about it for awhile."

Perez grinned a bit, then spoke. "Does Jenson know?"

"Yeah... He stayed in the race, when they restarted it."

Perez looked towards the other side of the room, staring at the open window. He could see the blue Australian sky outside. He felt so hurt, that his own team mate would continue racing.

"You okay?" Vettel asked.

"He doesn't like me." Perez murmured, before a doctor walked in, and broke their conversation.


	3. Recovery & Lies

Chapter 3. Recovery & Lies.

Perez looked over at the doctr, as he walked over, carrying a clipboard, with a bunch of white papers.

"Well, Sergio... You're lucky nothing's broken, or else you'd be looking a long, long break from your dangerous little career." The doctor said, keeping his eyes on Perez's medical papers.

"Nothing's broken? Really?" Vettel asked, as if it was complete miracle after the crash he'd witnessed.

"Just a few sprains and bruised ribs... other than that, the boy is in good health. I advise you to rest and not participate in the upcoming race, or else you'll prolong healing time."

Perez nodded at the doctors orders, and then signed a release form, wanting to get out of the hospital as fast as he could.

Vettel went with him out of the hospital, and drove him back to the hotel where the drivers were staying for the current race.

"Do you think the winners ceremony is over?" Perez asked.

"Yeah, but I assume they're still celebrating. Especially Button. I got a text from Mark... He said Jenson won, and Kimi got second, coming in thid was Rosberg." Vettel told Perez.

"Oh, nice.. Button probably brought in some good points for our team."

"Yeah, he did." Vettel said.

"Are you good friends with Jenson?" Perez asked, sitting on the bed.

"No." He replied, shaking his head. "Mark - My teammate, is very good friends with him... But, to be honest, they both share a bad thing in common. A serioud attitude problem."

"Are you sure? I think Jenson just doesn't like me. He seems friendly towards everyone else." Perez murmured.

"Would you act like a complete jerk with so many cameras around? No. You'd put on an act, which is exactly what Jenson does. He fakes it for the media." Vettel told him.

Perez sighed. "So I have a bad partner..."

Vettel shrugged. "I like to look at it as... At least you won't have gossip surrounding your behaviour... I've seen the news articles... They think you're a saint." Vettel said, laughing a bit.

Perez smirked. "Hey... I'm a nice person. I don't try to be anything I'm not."

"Good. Just don't get caught up in winning or the fame of being on such a popular team. It _can_ get to your head."

Perez nodded, and layed down.

"Rest up.. I'm gonna' go see what's going on at the circuit... Want me to check on your car?"

"Yeah, whatever's left of it." Perez yawned.

Vettel laughed, and headed back to the circuit, the crowds were buzzing around, trying to get photographs and autographs from their favourite drivers. A bunch of fans in Lotus shirts, passed by Vettel, yelling for Kimi to take photos with them.

Jenson saw Vettel, and headed over to him. "Hey.. Where'd you take off to?" He asked.

"I went to the hospital to check on your teammate." Vettel said, staring at him, as if he'd like to smack him.

"Ah.." Button said. "I'm extremely dissapointed in him for crashing like that. He knew the turn was there! I don't see what's so hard about remebering it." He exclaimed.

"You're mad? Seriously? He was hospitalised... It's kind of bullshit that you'd just immedietlely get angry, instead of wondering if he was even alive! That was a serious crash. Grow up." Vettel spat at him.

Button shoved past Vettel, and headed to the McLaren garage to be alone.

Vettel shook his head.

Raikkonen came over, carrying the champagne bottle from the podium. "Second... But the booze makes up for it." He murmured, shrugging.

Vettel laughed, and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Nice work, today."

Kimi nodded. "Thanks. I could've done better, but the tyres shit out on the last lap, and there was no way that I had time to make a pit stop. If I would've... I probably would've ended up in 5th or 6th."

Vettel nodded. "Yeah."

"Hey-... Who crashed?" Raikkonen asked.

"Sergio... His McLaren is wrecked.. And he's pretty banged up, but he'll be okay."

"Shit..." Kimi murmured, shaking his head. "Too bad. Wasn't it his first race with McLaren?"

Vettel nodded. "Yeah, and Button's been giving him shit... So, he has added pressure."

Kimi nodded.

Back at the hotel, Button found Perez's room, and knocked.

Perez got off the bed, and made his way to the door.

"Are you in there? It's Jenson.. Open up..."

Perez opened the door, and looked at him. "Hi."

"What the hell was that, earlier? You completely botched the turn. You know how long it's gonna' take to fix the car? It's wrecked. You should've been more careful." Button exclaimed.

Perez blinked at him. "It was an accident.. They happen."

Button sighed, and took Perez by the shoulders. "You mess up again, and I'll make sure you're not with the team next year." He muttered, angrily, before letting go of him.

"I'm sorry.." Perez breathed.

Button sighed, and walked away, heading to his own room.

Perez shut the door, and groaned. He lay down on the bed, again, and took out his phone. He needed advice from someone, but decided not to ask anyone, and just figure things out on his own. He put his phone down, and curled up, closing his eyes and trying to sleep.


	4. Malaysia

Chapter 4.

Malaysia.

At the end of the March, all the drivers flew out to Malaysia, to begin preperation for the race at the Sepang International Circuit.

The weather was quite interesting on the day of Practice 1. It was dark, but very warm and humid. The drivers were glad they didn't have to adjust too much, having just come from Austalia, where it had also been quite hot and humid.

Mark Webber got out of his car, and yawned. "Ah, yeah... Perfect weather, feels like home."

"Too hot" Kimi muttered, passing by him. Having grown up in Finland, Raikkonen was used to below-freezing temperatures, and liked to keep it that way. The heat just put him in a bad mood.

Webber stuck his tounge out at him. "Oh, shush, Kimi. You complain everytime we're somewhere hot. Time to get used to it."

Kimi flipped him off, jokingly, and went to see if they'd fixed the damaged rear wing of his Lotus.

Perez was watching as the McLaren pit crew made some final last-minute fixes to his car. It looked completely brand new, like he'd never even crashed it, which was relieving. He was also relieved that he didn't have to miss this race. His injuries had healed ever-so-fast, and he was very thankful for that.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. He hoped he wouldn't crash again, or the team would be in trouble as far as points went. Plus, Jenson would probably have another good yelling at him, later after the race.

But, today Perez vowed to be calm, and relaxed, for it was only practice one... It might've been a bit crucial, but there was no trophy ceremony or points for best practice time.

After a few hours of preparing the drivers' cars, it was time for them to begin practice, and of course, the first one of a garage, was Fernando Alonso, who soared down the straight start line, and turned sharply at the Pangkor Laut chicane, barely missing the wall.

Sebastian Vettel was out second, following close behind.

Perez decided to give it a go, and followed Vettel, slowly... He wanted to remember the track, before going full speed. He couldn't risk another accident.

Pretty soon, all the drivers were setting times, and Rosberg had a mishap at turn 7. He spun out, and ended up in the gravel. He was lucky that the car and himself were unharmed.

Perez headed back to his garage, when the time was up, he set 10th best lap, and couldn't help but smirk at the fact Button had set 18th best lap. Fernando had set first, with Kimi right behind him in Second.

"Nice job." Kimi said, walking by Perez.

Perez smiled at him. "Thanks." He called after Kimi.

Button rolled his eyes, not too impressed with Perez's set time.

Whitmarsh gathered the two, and sighed. "I understand that there's a bit of an issue between you two?" He asked.

"Nah... What issue?" Button grinned. "Perez is amazing.. Why would there be an issue?"

Perez was about to speak up for himself, but Jenson threw him a look, that said. "Say anything, and you'll pay."

So, instead, he faked a grin to go along with the fake one that Jenson had plastered along his face.

Whitmarsh raised an eyebrow. "If you're both sure..." He said, then swiftly walked away, partially not believing them.

Jenson looked at Perez. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing... I guess he just suspected that something was wrong."

"Right." Jenson murmured, before heading to his car, and driving to the hotel.

Perez sighed, and looked at his McLaren. Something he'd wanted for so long, and now he just felt worthless.

"Hey, kid.." A voice said.

Perez spun around, and came face-to-face with Fernando Alonso.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine.. Better." Perez said, quietly.

"Good. Good luck for Qualifying tomorrow." Alonso smiled.

"Thanks.." He said, watching Alonso head back to his car.

Qualifying went well on Saturday, and Perez was to start 3rd on the grid, with Button right beside him in 4th.

On Pole was Fernando, who was pumped to try and get his first win of the year.

On the day of the race, all the drivers got into their positions on the grid, and once again waited for the lights to go out.

Perez could feel his heart beating quickly, and his palms were sweating inside of his gloves.

The lights went out, and he slammed on the gas pedal, zooming past Vettel and Alonso.

He couldn't think at all, he just drove as fast as he could, preparing himself for each sharp corner that he would have to turn, and do it in a very well-controlled manner.

He lead first for the first 10 laps, before he had to stop and pit. 5 racers sped ahead of him, before he was able to get back onto the track and regain speed, with fresh tyres.

Perez was suddenly felt unable to concentrate at all, like the track was moving ahead of him, and he couldn't keep up. It suddenly felt so unbearably hot in the car, like he was in an oven. He felt his eyes wanting to close, against his will.

He continued on, shaking off whatever he was feeling. He managed to finish the race, in 19th, which was horrible, but something just didn't feel right - But he didn't feel unwell enough to retire.

Perez headed straight to the garage, after the race, and got out of the car, removing his helmet.

Jenson parked in his own garage, then wandered over to Perez. Button had finished in 4th, so he didn't understand why the other McLaren was so far behind.

"Sergio, what in the bloody hell do you call that? That was the worst driving in a McLaren, I've ever seen!"

Perez just looked at him. "I don't feel good.. I think it was too soon to race, after the accident."

"Then you shouldn't have raced at all, and saved our team the embarrassment." Button huffed.

"I was fine at first.. I just.. I don't know."

"You don't know? Perfect." Jenson muttered, sarcastically.

Perez didn't reply, he just stared at the ground.

"Are you listening to me?" Button asked, demandingly.

"What is going on?" Whitmarsh asked, walking over.

Perez leaned against a wall as Button began to tell Whitmarsh about how points were crucial for the team.

Whitmarsh waved his hands at Button, signaling him to be quiet. He looked at Perez.

"Hey.." He said, taking Perez by the arm. 'Are you alright?"

Button blinked, watching as Whitmarsh made Perez sit down.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Button asked.

"Can you go run and find a medic?" Whitmarsh asked.

Button did as he was told.

The last thing Perez remembered was Martin's voice telling him to keep his eyes open, then everything went black.


	5. Awake

Chapter 5.

Awake

Perez awoke in the hospital, again, but this time it was not Sebastian Vettel who was beside him, it was Whitmarsh.

"Hey there..." He said, looking over at him.

Perez blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright lights. "Hey.." He murmured.

"You feel alright?"

"Yeah.. Just tired."

"You scared me back there... Why didn't you say you weren't up to racing toay?" Martin asked, pressing his hands together.

"I was... I just.. I felt really strange halfway through the race... But, I wasn't going to quit. I didn't want Jenson to get m-.." He caught himself, and went quiet.

"Didn't want Jenson to get, what?"

"Nothing." Perez sighed, looking at his hands.

"Doctors say you're fine... They think the heat just got to you."

He nodded. "Yeah... Probably.."

"If you don't think you're ready for this... You can tell me."

Perez sat up, his eyes wide. "I am ready! I just haven't gotten a chance to show you what I can do with the car! The first race was a complete wreck! Literally! And this race-... Well... I don't want to sound like I'm making excuses... But truthfully, I didn't feel well."

Martin sighed, looking at the young driver. He knew how important being on the team was to Perez.

"I know being a part of the team... Is very special to you, but Jenson has told me... He doesn't think you can handle the pressure."

"What? Yes I can! This has nothing to do with pressure! He just doesn't want me on the team!" Perez yelled, completely fed up.

"What? Perez.. Calm down... Just-.. Hold on a minute." Martin put a hand on the younger driver's shoulder to calm him.

"He won't stop.." Perez breathed. "He keeps coming to me, telling me I can't do anything right, and that if I don't stop making mistakes, he'll make sure I'm off the team at the end of the year-... And.. He told me to keep quiet about everything or I'd pay for it..."

Martin sighed, deeply, very dissapointed in Jenson's immature behavior.

"Jenson likes the media and attention very much... It's no surprise he's been acting so rudely to you... You're obviously getting a lot of attention, and he feels out of the spotlight."

"Yeah, that, and he just hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He's just... Not used to you being on the team, yet. I'll speak to him about it, and get everything under control. I want _you_ to get some rest, and forget everything you're worrying about. I will _not_ kick you off the team for having an unlucky start to the year." Martin said.

Perez looked at him. "Thank you... You have no idea how relieved I am."

Martin gave Perez a smile. "You're a part of the team, and I hope you will be for years." He said, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll see you later." And with that, he headed to go talk with Jenson.

Perez lay back, finally able to relax, and not worry about his career being destroyed. He was just starting to thin about the China circuit, when someone tapped on the door. "Ay.." Hamilton said, walking over.

"Hi." Perez said, sitting up.

"When can you get out of here? Vettel, Alonso, Rosberg and I are going to go have dinner... We wanted to invite you."

"Really? I'd love to go." He said, then pushed the call button to get a doctor.

After filling out some paperwork, going to the hotel, and changing into something nice, Perez was headed to dinner with some of the other drivers.

Vettel took them all to a quiet restaurant, where he'd reserved a table for them.

After they'd all been seated, Alonso raised his glass. "Tonight... We celebrate the fact none of us have burned in our dangerous little cars."

"Amen to that." Vettel said, raising his.

"I came pretty close." Perez smirked.

"You're fearless." Rosberg winked at him. "I can't do any speeding at corners. Don't wanna' mess up my body."

"He doesn't want to mess up his pretty face." Vettel snorted.

"Hey... This right here." He motioned to his own face. "It's magical."

"Yes.. It drives for you." Alonso laughed.

"So, Sergio... What happened today?" Rosberg asked, while looking at the menu.

"Got overheated."

"They do that a lot.. Those damn engines." Vettel shook his head.

"No... Perez, not his car." Alonso laughed at Vettel.

Vettel went red. "Ah, yes.. You got overheated.. Not the car."

"Feel better, now?" Rosberg asked.

Perez nodded. "I'm fine... and relaxed, now that I know Martin is probably having nice little talk with Jenson."

"Good. About time someone puts him in his place." Alonso said, firmly.

"He's got a big ego." Vettel murmured.

Hamilton looked up from his menu. "Were you guys talking? I'm sorry mates.. I just noticed how many different selections of meat there are at this place."

"This one..." Vettel threw an arm around Lewis. "He loves meat."

"Can you not say it like that?.. Sounds a bit queer." Lewis laughed.

"... Did no one invite The Iceman?" Rosberg asked.

"He was busy tonight." Vettel said, stretching his arms.

"Making love to a glass of champagne." Alonso smirked.

"A glass? More like a bottle!" Vettel exclaimed.

Perez listened to them, looking back and forth at them all as they chatted.

"You're so quiet..." Hamilton nudged him.

Perez shrugged. "I get shy."

"I just wanted to say... We feel kinda' bad we never really hung out with you, when you were on Sauber... We just.. We didn't think you'd want to hang out with a bunch of the older drivers.." Hamilton said.

"It's fine.. I usually don't go out and do things.. I mean.. I enjoy hanging out with you guys.. But I also don't mind beind alone."

Vettel nodded. "When you're a part of such a busy career, you need some downtime... To just be by yourself and relax."

Perez nodded. "Exactly.. It can be so stressful when you have a million cameras in your face."

"Yeah, ask Kimi. He hates media attention." Rosberg noted.

"I think he hates press conferences more." Alonso laughed, thinking about some of the previous one's he'd shared with Kimi.

"So, you pretty used to the China circuit?" Hamilton asked.

Perez nodded. "Yeah... I think the only one I'm really worried about is Monaco. I had a bad crash there in 2011.. And a minor crash last year.."

"I crashed there, too.." Rosberg said, picking up his glass. "How do they expect you to focus on where the chicane is, after you've gone through a dark tunnel?"

"Exactly, Mate." Hamilton said, nodding.

Perez nodded as well, happy to know he wasn't the only one thinking that the tunnel was a dangerous mix with the Chicane.

After a long dinner, Vettel took them all back to the hotel that they were staying in.

Perez headed up to his room, and went inside, shutting the door.

There was a note on his floor. He picked it up.

Checo.

No need to worry.. I may not have convinced Jenson to adore you, but he won't be giving you a hard time anymore.

The three of us need to have a meeting tomorrow morning at 9, before you head home.

- Martin.

Perez placed the note on his nightstand, and crawled into bed. A meeting? He hoped it was about the cars, and not more team mate drama.

He couldn't wait for his two weeks off, so he could go home and see his family. He missed his parents and siblings.

He shut his eyeS, and fell asleep.


	6. Welcome To Shanghai

Chapter 6.

Welcome To Shanghai.

"_3.387 miles, 56 laps... 16 corners.." _Perez repeated in his head, as he watched out of the plane window.

The drivers were all on a private jet to Shangai, China for the next grand prix, and Perez was nervous. It was the 3rd grand prix of the season, and he wanted to make it a good one.

Earlier in the month, after Malaysia, Whitmarsh had had a long meeting with Perez and Jenson, to talk about how to preserve their tyres, and make the most out of their cars. They also discussed teamwork, and how they needed to communicate better as a team.

Esteban Gutierrez was sitting beside Perez, and felt just as nervous, but not about the race - He was nervous about flying. He hated flying anywhere, especially when it was a super long flight.

"You alright?" Perez asked.

"Yeah, how much longer do we have?"

"2 hours? Why?"

"I hate flying... Especially over the ocean."

Perez nodded. "Oh-... Well don't worry.. This jet is pretty safe."

"Okay..' Esteban nodded.

"How are you liking being a driver?" Perez asked.

"It's nice.. I haven't had a very good start, but.. I'm sure things will get better... I miss my family a lot."

Perez thought about his own family, before answering him. "Yeah, I miss mine, too."

A few hours later, they arrived in Shanghai, and Perez followed Jenson to find Whitmarsh, who had already arrived in Shanghai, the night before.

The sun was blinding, as they walked towards the hotel. It was tall, nearly 30 stories tall. There were men outside, greeting all the drivers as they walked in.

Button looked at Perez. "You're quiet."

"Oh? Aren't I usually?"

Button shrugged. "Figured you'd be bouncing around with excitement."

"I'm excited... I just didn't think you wanted to talk to me."

Button sighed. "Well.." He trailed off, and signed in at the front desk. "We're sharing a room this time.. Whitmarsh said we need to bond."

Perez blinked, shocked. He wasn't sure how this would go. "Okay.." He said, following him to their room.

They passed by Rosberg, trying to ride on Hamilton's back.

Button shook his head. "Those two are strange." He joked.

Perez smiled at the fact that Jenson seemed to be in a better mood, for a change.

They went inside of their room, and Button shut the door. before dropping his luggage. "Alright, let's talk."

They both sat down.

"I'm sorry." Button started. "I've been a complete dick to you, and I've had no reason to... I was just jealous.. You've been so much more popular than me, and I've felt... Like... My career is going down the drain. I wanted more attention."

Perez nodded. "It's the past..."

"Good... So.. We can start over, and be friends? I really _do_ like you, Serg'..." Button said, sincerely.

Perez nodded. "Of course we can be friends."

"Good. Let's get some points for our team this weekend, and show them we can really race just as good as the others."

"Absolutely!" Perez exclaimed

Jenson gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't say this before, but welcome to the team."

Perez smiled. "Thank you."

"Now, come on... All the drivers are having lunch in the dining area.. We have to go meet them.. Like, right now."

Perez nodded, and followed Button downstairs, and into a large dining area. All the other drivers were already sitting at a long table. Perez sat down next to Rosberg, and Jenson sat beside Perez.

"I heard some actors will be watching the race this weekend." Alonso said.

"Really? Who?" Hulkenberg asked.

"Will Smith... That's all I've heard so far, for sure."

"My Girlfriend." Hamilton smirked.

"She comes to all the races, Lewis. It's nothing new." Massa shrugged.

Lewis smirked. "Yeah, but she looks good on Camera."

"Where's the kid?" Button asked.

"What kid?"

"Your team mate." Button said to Hulkenberg.

"Up in his room." Hulkenberg replied.

Esteban was nicknamed "The Kid" due to his young age. He was the youngest driver out of all 22 of them.

"He coming down?" Hamilton asked.

"Probably not.. I was chatting with'em earlier and he seemed pretty overwhelmed.. Think he needs some alone time." Nico said, picking apart a roll.

"Yeah.. But he's missing all this food." Lewis said, waving his hands at the fine selects of carved chicken, roast beef, and ham.

"Get over yourself, Meat Man." Kimi said, shaking his head.

"At least I can't get drunk on meat."

Kimi winked. "But getting drunk is fun."

Esteban arrived in the room, and sat next to Hulkenberg.

"There he is. How you doin' mate? Want some meat?" Lewis asked, holding up a platter.

Esteban took some food, making a sandwhich out of the different meats and cheeses.

Perez poured water into his glass. "So... When's practice?"

"About 5 hours." Jenson said, leaning back in his chair. "I want to look around, get some of those nifty Shanghai hats."

"Don't you wanna' go find some fancy cake?" Webber asked.

"Well, shit.. Yeah. I never forget a cake."

"What's your obsession?" Button asked Perez.

He shrugged. "I'm kind of into collecting coins."

"Coins?"

"Yeah.. Different ones from around the world."

"Cool." Alonso said. " I collected rocks as a kid.."

"Kimi collected empty champage bottles." Lewis cracked up.

"Shit.. You're pretty close. I did collect bottle caps." Kimi said, raising his glass with pride.

Webber stopped a young woman, and handed her his camera. "Can you take a photo of us all?" He asked.

The woman nodded politely, in her komono, and took the camera, stepping back far enough to fit the whole table into the photo.

The drivers smiled, and she took the photo. "One more.. You make uh-funny face?"

They nodded, and did so. She handed the camera back.

"Thanks very much." Alonso said, before she nodded, and turned to head back to her table.

"The people are so nice here." Perez said.

Alonso nodded. "Oh, yeah.. Absolutely."

After lunch, they looked around town a bit, and did some shopping, then they had to head to the circuit and get ready for Practice 1.

Hamilton and Esteban were the first two to get on the track and start driving.

Hamilton came up behind the younger driver, trying to pass him, but Hamilton drover a bit faster than he thought, and plowed right into the back of his car, sending the Sauber spinning into a barrier.

"Someone crashed.. I heard it." Raikkonen said to Perez. They were hanging out, not quite ready to set their times yet.

Perez nodded, looking at the track. "Sounded bad."

Hamilton jumped out of his car, hurrying over to the banged up Sauber.

Esteban got out of it, and sat on the grass.

"Shit, mate... I'm sorry! Totally my fault. Shit.. Are you hurt?" He asked, kneeling down.

"My arm.." The younger driver breathed. He didn't even care that tears were actually steadily running down his face. His arm felt broken, and it hurt worse than any other pain he'd ever felt.

Lewis instantly felt guilt stabbing at him. "Mate.. I'm really sorry.."

"I'm not mad.."

The medics rushed over, and checked them both out. They sent Esteban to the hospital to get his arm looked at.

Lewis returned to his garage, not wanting to take anymore laps. He headed over to Perez and Raikkonen. "Fuck... I hit The Kid.."

"Aw man... Fucking shit, Lew." Kimi muttered. "What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to get past him, so I could go faster."

"Is he okay?" Perez asked.

"Man... I hope so.. He's awake and everything.. But-.. Shit, man.. He was crying... I mean.. His arm.. I think it was broken.. I really hurt him." Lewis murmured.

"Accidents happen. Just don't fuck up my car." Kimi said, patting Hamilton on the back, then heading off to set a time.

Perez bit his lip. "They took him to the hospital?" He asked.

Lewis nodded. "Yeah.. I'm sure he'll be missing a few races. I feel awful. I'm gonna' go see if he's alright... Set a good time Checo." He said, then headed off.

After Practice 1 was over, the drivers all headed back to the hotel.

Esteban was up in his room, watching TV.

There was a knock. "It's Perez.. Are you back?"

"Come in."

Perez headed inside. " Hey... How's your arm?"

"Broken... Cast has to stay on for 6 weeks. I'll miss 3-4 races." Esteban murmured, frowning.

Perez and Gutierrez were good friends, since he'd always been Perez's reserve driver when Perez was driving with Sauber.

Perez sat down. "I'm sorry... At least you didn't need surgery to fix it, though.. That's a good thing. And your time away from racing won't be permanent."

Esteban nodded. "Yeah.. I'm lucky.. But.. I was excited to race here... And now, I have to miss it. I know it was an accident, though... I'm not mad at Lewis.."

Perez nodded.

"Is there a dinner going on tonight?"

Perez shook his head. "Nah.. Think all the drivers are getting room service, or finding somewhere to go pick up food."

"Wanna' get room service and watch movies all night?" The younger driver asked him.

"Of course. We haven't done that in a year." Perez grinned.

The two of them ordered food, then decided on watching comedies for the rest of the night. Although, they vowed not to stay up past midnight, because Perez still had Practice and Qualifying to think about.

Raikkonen and Vettel were hanging out, outside of the hotel. Kimi was having a smoke (And a drink, of course.) And Vettel was just looking at the sky. "So..Think you'll hold a trophy on Sunday?"

"Better fucking believe it." Kimi smirked, putting out the cigerette in the ashtray that was on the table they were sitting at.

Vettel laughed.

"I know. You love my humor."

"Well.. Who doesn't?"

"Stop flattering me."

Vettel shrugged. "I can't help it... You're one of a kind."

Kimi looked at him. "So is your beard."

Vettel laughed, again, taking it as a joke, and not an insult. He knew his beard was one of a kind.

"It fits your face though." Kimi winked.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" He asked.

"Nah... It was a compliment."

Vettel blinked. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Hey-.. I'm not queer." Kimi said, sternly, putting the beer down.

"Right.. Neither am I." Vettel smirked.

Kimi scooted closer to Vettel, looking at him.

Vettel looked back at him.

They were both silent, but they were both thinking the same thing.

The thing that they could never say.


	7. Better Than Nothing

Chapter 7.

Better Than Nothing.

Kimi got up, and grabbed his beer bottle. "Well.. Goodnight, Seb'.."

Vettel watched him head inside of the hotel, then looked at the table, silently. Why was he just now realising he had feelings for Kimi. Had he been denying them this whole time? He wasn't sure if Kimi felt the same way, or he had just been messing with him. He hoped he wasn't just creating some fantasy in his head.

He sighed, and headed inside the hotel, and up to his room.

On the day of the race, all the drivers headed to the circuit, and to their garages to prepare.

Esteban was in his garage, but there was no one around getting things ready. He was just sitting in there by himself, watching everything around him. He wanted to at least be a part of the race somehow.

"You can come hang out in here..." Hulkenberg waved him over to his own garage. Esteban got up and went over, sitting on a chair. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Hulkenberg smiled. "I'm racing for you today."

Esteban gave a small smile.

After another half hour of waiting, the cars headed to their spots on the grid. Raikkonen was on pole, with Alonso in second, and Vettel in 3rd. Perez was starting in 9th.

When the lights went out, the drivers sped as fast as they could down the straight path, then hooked a sharp turn at the first corner. Hulkenberg passed by Button, then battled with Vergne for a few minutes, before passing him as well. Alonso weas leading first, having passed Raikkonen before the 6th turn. Perez passed Maldonado, and Rosberg, then caught up with Hulkenberg, and passed him to get into 5th. There were only 4 people ahead of him; Alonso, Raikkonen, Vettel, and Massa.

Perez heard a crash behind him. Maldonado had rammed the back of Vergne's car, and sent them both into a barrier.

Button sped up, getting beside Perez. Perez looked over at him, then back at the road. He felt like he had Button's support now, and was hoping for a double McLaren Podium. The two of them passed the others, and they lead 1st and 2nd. Jenson cheered Perez over the radio.

"Hold your positions." Came a team order.

Perez started to get nervous, they were only 10 laps into the race, he knew he vwouldn't be able to hold 1st position forever. He had to pit 4 laps later, due to the tyres being pretty wrecked. He quickly got out of the pit lane, and back onto the track, finding that he was back in 6th place. He murmured to himself about catching back up, then focused on getting ahead.

Alonso's car slowed to a stop in some grass. His engine must have malfunctioned. He got out of the car, and sighed, looking at his dead Ferrari. He headed back to his garage, to change, then found Esteban.

"Did you crash?"

"No.. My car just.. Stopped." Alonso shrugged. "It happens. Shame it had to be on lap 14. I was barely halfway into the race."

"Yeah.. I heard Perez was leading first."

"He was... He had to pit.. But he passed me when I stopped... So I believe he's in 5th or 4th now, depending if he passed Vettel."

"I hope he gets his first win." Esteban said.

"I'd rather it just be podium - If Checo's gonna' get his first win, it should be in Monaco. He deserves that one more than any of the others."

"Because he crashed a few years ago?"

Alonso nodded. "Yeah... and Monaco is like _the_ race of the whole year. Everything happens in Monaco.."

Vergne came walking over. "Pastor fucking hit me!" He cursed.

"Where is that guy, anyway? I hope he gets penalties!" Alonso groweled.

"He hits everyone." Vergne muttered, sitting down. "He went back to the hotel... Probably hiding, because he knows we'd be after him for what he did."

"He needs to be kicked off the team." Esteban murmured.

"Word." Alonso smirked.

The other drivers were now on the 21st lap, and Perez made it all the way back up to Second position. Jenson was beside him in 3rd, with Raikkonen leading first.

Hamilton and Vettel were behind them, along with Massa.

After pitting twice more, and almost colliding with Raikkonen, Perez was on the last lap, still right beside Jenson. They were holding 2nd and 3rd position.

Perez sped up, and passed the Finish Line at the same time Raikkonen did. Both the Lotus and McLaren teams started cheering and yelling. People in the crowds stood up, waving around their flags and cans of beer.

Perez parked his car, as did Jenson and Raikkonen. Jenson ran over. "Who won?"

"I don't know.." Kimi breathed, shaking his hair.

Perez came over. "That was incredible!"

The three were called over to the race officials. "We're looking back at a replay... Trying to see whose tyres crossed the finish line first."

Perez and Raikkonen edged closer to the screen as they slow-motion replayed the last few seconds of the last lap. Perez felt himself grow anxious. Raikkonen's tyres crossed over the line just slightley before Perez did.

Raikkonen grinned, then looked at Perez. "Sorry Checo."

"Second is good, too.. I'm happy." Perez smiled. But as soon as Raikkonen walked away to prepare for the podium ceremony, Perez let his smile fall, and sighed. He started walking back to his garage. He twisted his hands, feeling a lump in his throat. He jumped a bit as Jenson grabbed him by the shoulders. 'Checo! Second! Great job!" He exclaimed.

Perez looked at him. "I-.."

"What?... Are you okay? You're not gonna' pass out again, are you?" Jenson asked, while looking him over.

"No... I just..." He bit his lip, fighting back tears. "I thought I won..."

"Who cares? You're still on podium! You got shit tons of points for the championship!"

Perez shook his head. "I was so close... You don't understand-... My parents-... They would've been so proud.. I'm always second best-..."

"Checo... You're so much more than what you think." Jenson breathed, hugging him. "Be proud.

He nodded. "Okay.."

"When you get your first win - It'll only feel that much more greater." Jenson grinned, leading him to the ceremony.

The three of them stood on their boxes, listening to Kimi's Finnish anthem. They were then awarded their trophies, and allowed to spray the champagne, before giving their mini-interviews.

Afterwards, Whitmarsh took Jenson and Sergio out to celebrate such a victory.

It was a good day for McLaren, and it could only get better in Bahrain.


	8. Is This Love?

Chapter 8.

Is This Love?

Vettel went to his hotel room, after all the celebrations. He was tired and wanted to go to bed early, since they had to leave the next day and head to Bahrain, early. They had a whole week of press and interviews ahead of them.

Raikkonen was wandering the hallways to get to his room, and went by door number 24, which was Vettel's. He stopped and, and eyed the door. He raised a hand to knock, and then stopped. What was he doing? He wasn't quite sure, but he did it anyway. He knocked twice, then waited... Maybe Vettel didn't hear him... Wait, shit, yes he did. He could hear footsteps coming from inside the room.

"Hello..." Vettel grinned, swinging the door open.

"Hey..." Kimi said. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to go to bed." Vettel said, looking him over.

"Alone?" Kimi asked, smirking.

Vettel leaned against the doorframe. "... Did you have other ideas in mind?:

Kimi shrugged, and let himself inside the room. Sebastian looked at him, then shut the door, locking it promptly. Kimi grabbed the German by his waist, wrapping his arms around him. "So maybe I have feelings for you... What are you gonna' do about it?"

"Uhm... Nothing?" Seb' grinned.

Kimi smirked. "So you feel the same?"

"What if I do?"

"I'd be a very happy man." Kimi smiled.

"Well, guess you better get used to it." Seb' smirked, "Because I totally have feelings for you."

Kimi blushed, then pressed his lips against Sebastian's, kissing him softly. He then moved them towards the bed, pushing the younger driver onto it, then crawling over him.

"You wanna' have sex already?" Seb' yelped, staring at him.

"What? No.. Calm your horny ass down.. We're going to bed.." Kimi laughed, slapping his arm. The two snuggeled under the covers, and Kimi wrapped an arm over Seb's waist, pulling him close. "I love you."

Sebastian smiled. " You too."

The next morning, all the drivers were put on a private jet to head to Bahrain.

Perez was sitting with Jenson this time, and was asleep. He'd been sick all morning, having drank too much from the celebrations last night. He wasn't a heavy drinker like Kimi. Jenson looked over at him, and smirked. He looked like a little kid, curled up with a blanket. Jenson ruffled his hair, then went back to his book.

Perez opened his eyes. "We there?"

"Almost... About another hour. Feel better?"

"Head still hurts.." Perez murmured, sitting up.

"Yeah... You gotta' stay away from the vodka, kid." Jenson laughed.

"Leave that stuff to me." Kimi said, turning around in his seat to face them.

Perez nodded. "I think I will."

Esteban was leaning his head on Hulkenbergs shoulder. His arm was throbbing, and he was only allowed to take a certain amount of pain medication every 24 hours. Hulkenberg looked at him, silently, then spoke. "Are you sure you don't wanna' go home, instead of follow us around?" He asked.

Esteban shook his head. "Even if I can't race, I still wanna' be a part of all this. It's important to me... And I'm also here to support you."

Hulkenberg smiled. "Thanks."

A bit later, the plane landed, and they all went to the hotel. Vettel ran over to Perez. "Hey, are you doing anything right now?"

"No.. Was just gonna' go unpack, why?" Perez asked, finally having gotten over the horrible hangover he'd had all morning.

"I _have_ to tell you something." Vettel breathed, his eyes wide with excitement.

"What is it?"

"Kimi and I slept together last night.." Vettel whispered.

"What?!" Perez shouted.

"Shhh!" Vettel flailed. "Don't tell anybody I told you."

"Okay, okay... So.. You two slept together?... or like _slept together?" _Perez asked.

"Just slept, no sex. But he did kiss me... And... This morning, before we got on our flight... He asked if we could be an official couple." Vettel grinned.

Perez smiled. "Really?"

Vettel nodded. "So, yeah.. Don't tell anybody... But.. Yeah." He breathed. "I'm so happy."

"I can tell." Perez smirked. "You're bouncing with happiness."

"I can't help it... I've never actually "Dated" someone before."

"Neither have I." Perez admitted.

"You'll find someone, when the time is right." Vettel smiled, 'I'm gonna' go find Kimi.. I'll see you later."

Perez waved, then headed to his room. In Bahrain, each team was to share a room, so each room had both team mates of each team. Jenson had already unpacked, and was back to reading his book. Perez walked in, and put his luggage down on the other bed.

"Hey, mate."

"Hi." Perez replied, unzipping a bag. He started putting clothes in the dresser.

"Some of the others are going down to the pool. Do you wanna' come with me?"

Perez nodded. "Sure..." He headed into the bathroom, and threw on swim shorts and a black t-shirt. He then came out, and looked at Button. "Jens... Why do your swim shorts have sharks on them?"

"Because I'm cool." Button grinned, shrugging, then grabbed some towels. "Let's go..."

The two of them went down to the pool. They were the only ones there besides Hulkenberg, Gutierrez, Rosberg, and Hamilton. Three of the 4 were already in the pool. Esteban was sitting on a chair, watching, since he couldn't get his cast wet.

Jenson set the towels on a table, then jumped in, before coming up and yelping that the water was "Much colder than he expected."

"Could've told you that." Rosberg muttered, who'd done the same thing.

"Yeah, mate.. You're supposed to do the foot test." Lewis laughed. "Not the body test." He added.

Perez went down the stairs that lead into the water. "Much colder than the ocean water back home in Mexico."

"I would think so." Rosberg nodded. "I went down there once... The water is like... A hot bath... And it's blue... But clear.. You can see through it... It's beautiful."

Perez nodded. "Yeah... Especially at night.. When the air is still warm, but the water is a little cooler.."

Esteban watched them, them, then headed over, sat on the edge of the cement, and stuck his legs in the water. He listened to the others as they talked about some of the best places they've visited. Then they were talking about different food, and Hamilton had a rant about meat. Esteban felt left out.. He didn't know if it was because he was so young, or because he couldn't go over where they were because of his arm.. But he thought at least one of them would have offered to spend time with him.

He stood, and headed inside the hotel, and up to his and Hulkenberg's room. He changed into something warm, then got in bed. He didn't care that it was only 3 PM, he was too sad to want to do anything, and besides, no one was paying attention to him anyways.

Hulkenberg got back to the room about an hour later, and closed the door.

Esteban looked over at him.

"Why'd you leave?" Nico asked, sitting beside him.

"Because.. I can't swim with my arm, so I was sitting alone.. and no one was talking to me, so I got bored."

"Sorry.. We weren't purpously ignoring you or anything... We just got carried away talking." Nico said.

"I know..."

Meanwhile, Perez and Jenson were headed back to their room, when they were stopped by Pastor Maldonao. "You!" He groweled at Perez.

"What?"

"I heard what you said about me in that interview - That I'm a carelesss driver! Do you know how bad that makes me look? You could fuck up my career!"

"Really? You're out of hand." Jenson said.

"I wasn't asking you!"

"He's right... You need to be more careful, you could kill someone." Perez muttered.

Pastor didn't think, just raised a fist, and hit him as hard as he could. Jenson blinked as Perez dropped to the ground, wrapping his arms around his stomach where he'd been hit.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!" Jenson yelled. Security had seen, and were already running over. They took Pastor away to be questioned, and Jenson pulled up Perez. "Come on.." He said, getting him back to their room. Jenson shut and locked the door, and set Perez on a bed.

"I can't breathe-.." Perez gasped, still in pain.

"Yes you can-.. Just calm down... Lay-.." Jenson said, pushing Perez onto his back, gently.

Perez curled up, shutting his eyes. "Hehitshard."

"Yeah, that just means he's done it before." Jenson muttered. "Does anything feel broken?" He asked.

Perez ran his hands over his ribs. "No... Just.. Never been punched like that before."

Jenson watched over him for the next half hour, until the pain was mostly gone. "You feel alright?"

Perez nodded. "I'm fine..." He breathed.

Whitmarsh entered the room with his spare key, and sighed. "There you are. I heard what happened... Was hoping he didn't have to go to the hospital."

"No.. He's alright. It could've been worse." Jenson said, standing up and moving out of the way, so Martin could sit beside Perez. Martin listened as Perez explained about the interview, and how what he'd said made Maldonado mad.

"But, it's the truth, and if he can't handle the critisism, then he shouldn't be a driver." Martin mutteed, shaking his head. Jenson nodded. "I agree."

"So, I didn't do anything wrong?" Perez asked, sitting up a bit.

"Nah.." Martin shook his head. "And.. This should make you both feel better. Maldonado has been suspended from the rest of the racing year, and will be replaced by former William's driver Bruno Senna."

"Oh, cool." Jenson grinned.

Both Jenson and Perez were good friends with Senna, and were glad to be getting him back, and to be getting rid of the dangerous Pastor. Bahrain was gonna' be even better now.


	9. Babies?

Chapter 9.

Babies?

After a tough week of constantly doing interviews, press conferences, photo shoots, and other things, the drivers faced 3 rounds of action-packed practice, before a dramatic 3 rounds of qualifying.

During the 2nd round, Rosberg had collided with Charles Pic and Pic decided to have a fit, and yell curse words at him, even after Rosberg had apologised. The stewards had to deal with it, and decided in the end result - It was actually Pic's fault and he was given a 3 place grid penalty.

Perez and Button banged wheels a few times, and seemed to think it was funny, so Whitmarsh had to come over the team radio and sternly tell them that it actually wasn't as funny as they seemed to think it was. Although, Whitmarsh did understand the boys needed some time to goof off - Qualifying wasn't the right time to be doing it.

Hamilton had actually disappeared into his and Rosberg's hotel room after finishing with a 4th place grid spot. Rosberg decided to see what was up.

Button and Perez were in their room, having lunch that they'd picked up from a nearby restaurant. Both of them had been super hungry after such a long day. Whitmarsh was still texting them, telling them they were lucky they didn't get penalties for bashing tyres all morning.

Jenson looked at Perez. "He's still bugging me about earlier."

"Guess we'll have to be more careful." Perez nodded.

Jenson winked. "Careful - Because that's a word used a lot in this sport, ain't that right Checo?"

"Sure is." Perez smirked.

Rosberg found Hamilton sitting out on their room's balcony, on a chair.

"Lewis?"

Hamilton turned his head to look at the German driver. "Yeah, mate?"

"You okay? You took off real quick, earlier."

"Yeah... Just had an important phone call.." Lewis sighed.

Rosberg sat beside him. "What happened?"

"Was Nicole, man... She gave me some news."

Rosberg waited for him to continue, sensing it was something bad, or at the least; Something stressful.

"She's pregnant with twins, mate. I'm gonna' be a dad.."

Rosberg stared at him, silently, then gave him a grin. "Congrats', Lew'... That's great news."

"Yeah, man... Thanks... I just-.. I don't know what to do.. I wanna' be with her.. I don't wanna' miss the whole pregnancy, you know? But she told me she doesn't want me to take off in the beginning of the race season."

"I understand... Just do whatever you both think is right... And make sure she's happy.. If she needs you, go be with her." Rosberg suggested.

Lewis nodded. "Yeah... And, could you do me a favor and not tell any of the other drivers yet? I kinda' wanna' announce it over dinner, after the race tommorow."

"Yeah.. Absolutely." Rosberg grinned.

The next day it was time for the big race, and the drivers nervous and excited as they always were.

Perez was getting ready to go to his place on the grid, when he got a phone call, from his mother. Button watched him from his own garage. He knew drivers didn't accept personal calls unless it was an emergency. Perez hung up about 5 minutes later, and got suited up to race, then got in his McLaren.

The race wasn't much to talk about. There was no drama, no accidents, and all the drivers finished the full length of the race. Vettel won first, while Alonso came in second and a shocking 3rd place when to an unexpected Grosjean.

Perez was in his garage, talking to Whitmarsh about how long they had before they had to be leaving for the next circuit. Perez was given a week to go where he needed - Which was back home. He went over to Jenson. "I have to go home - My brother was in a racing accident."

"Shit... Bad one?" Jenson asked.

Perez nodded. "Yeah. He's not doing good..." He breathed.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No... I'm fine.. My family will be with me, I won't be alone."

"Alright... Do you want me to inform the others?"

Perez nodded, again, then threw his arms around the older driver, hugging him tightley.

"He'll be okay, Checo."

"I hope so.." He breathed, before hurrying to the hotel, packing, and getting a flight back home.

Raikkonen found Vettel in his hotel room, after the podium ceremony and interviews. "Hey Mr. Winner." Kimi greeted him, grinning.

Vettel looked over and grinned. "Hey."

"We should celebrate your winning... Just you and I." Kimi smirked.

"Sounds kinky."

"They don't call me Kinky Kimi for no reason."

Vettel laughed aloud, and got off the bed. He went over to Raikkonen and wrapped his arms around his waist. He blushed, looking up at him. "We could... Take a bath together." Vettel suggested.

"We can have sex, too."

Vettel smirked. "Okay... Nothing I don't like about that idea."

"Good..." Kimi grinned, kissing Seb's cheek, and holding him close.


	10. Love And Pain

Chapter 10

Love And Pain

Vettel and Raikkonen were relaxing in bed, after having a hot bath, and a steamy hot sex session. Raikkonen had an arm wrapped firmly over Vettel's waist, using his thumb to stroke the younger drivers chest. "You know how much I love you?"

"How much?" Vettel asked, smiling up at the Fin.

"More than booze." Kimi smirked.

Vettel blushed, and closed his eyes. "You make me so happy."

A week later, and the drivers were all arriving in Spain for the Spanish grand prix. It was going to be a long few days, between practice, and qualifying, then of course you had the press conferences, the interviews, the race itself, and a bunch of other things like; Checking the car, making sure they were fit for the race, signings, and weigh-ins.

Perez was talking to a mechanic about some issues with the brakes on his McLaren. Jenson walked over. "Hey, mate."

Perez looked at him. "Hey."

"How's your brother."

"He's okay.. He's home now, so we're very relieved."

Jenson nodded. "You alright?"

"Hm? Yeah.. Just tired.. Think I'll sleep a bit before the press conference."

"Alright. The teams are sharing rooms again, so we're sharing a room."

"Okay." Perez nodded.

After a thorugh exam of the car, Perez headed back to the hotels and went to their room. He layed down on a bed, and looked up at the ceiling. He felt awful. His body ached, and his head was throbbing. He felt himself drift off to sleep, but no sooner had he fallen asleep, he heard his alarm go off. He groaned, and got up. Jenson had already texted him twice, telling him not to be late.

Perez hurried out of the room, and ran down to the lobby. He hurried out the front door, and to the press conference. Jenson was waiting for him. "We're both in it today, with Vettel, Bianchi, Senna, Grosjean, Ricciardo, Hamilton, and Hulkenberg."

Perez nodded, fixing his hair with his hands.

"You okay?"

"My head hurts."

"You wanna' cancel? I can tell them you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine.."

Jenson nodded. and headed inside with him. The two sat beside eachother.

"Good morning drivers. Let's start out with an obvious question.. How do you guys like the circuit here?"

"It's a very nice circuit, obviously we're very honoured to be here.. Uhm, with the team, and glad we get to race here and stuff.. So yeah." Hamilton smiled.

"Yeah, exactly. It's a great atmosphere and a very nice circuit... There's a lot of history to it, as goes with the other tracks. I think we'll have a good race on Sunday, and hopefully we can get some good points for the team." Jenson said, with a nod.

Perez squinted, at the lights that were in the room. They were making his head hurt worse, and the flashes from the cameras weren't helping. He closed his eyes.

"Perez? Question was for you."

Perez's eyes shot open. "What was the question?"

"Do you think we'll see a McLaren on podium, Sunday?"

"Uhm.." He blinked. "It's possible."

After the press conference, heheaded back to the hotel room with Jenson. "What happened back there?"

"The lights were hurting my head..."

"You sure you're alright?"

He nodded. "Just a headache." He murmured, as he layed down on the bed.

Vettel was coming back from the press conference when he saw Kimi across the street, with his arms around a female he'd never seen before. The two were kissing. Vettel watched them, in shock, until Kimi noticed him. Vettel quickly hurried inside the hotel, and ran to the room he was sharing with Webber.

He hurried inside the room, and slammed the door. Mark looked up from his laptop. Vettel just ran into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. He sat on the floor, in tears. Mark sighed, and got up, knocking on the door. "Seb'?"

"Go away!" Vettel yelled at him.

"Seb'... What's the problem?"

"Fuck OFF!" Vettel screamed, kicking the door.

"Stop acting like a little bitch, and let me in!" Mark shouted.

Vettel just cried, as he swung the door open. "He's fucking cheating on me!"

"What? Who?"

"Kimi!"

Mark looked at Sebastian, raising his eyebrows. "You're dating Kimi?"

"NOT ANYMORE! Fucking bastard!" Vettel yelled, kicking the wall.

"Would you just calm down, and explain?"

"I saw him making out with some woman! He had his arms around her, and was kissing her... I-.. He said he loved me... He said he wanted to be with me. He murmured, wiping angrily at his eyes.

Mark just nodded, listening to him. "Sorry... That's pretty... Shitty.. But I mean, you know him... He doesn't keep his word on a lot of the things he said."

Vettel leaned back against the wall. "How could he do this to me?"

Mark sighed. He didn't want to say anything too harsh to Vettel, especially since he was so upset. He didn't think making him feel worse would do him any good. He pat him on the shoulder. "It'll be alright. Just move forward. It's the best thing you can do."

Vettel looked at him, then sighed. "You're right."

Hulkenberg and Esteban were hanging out, in the room that included the indoor pool. Esteban liked it, even though he couldn't swim with the cast on. "This weekend is gonna' be good. I can feel it." He grinned at Nico.

"How so?"

"I think you'll win."

"Nah.. That wouldn't happen... Podium, maybe, but a win... No."

"Why not? You're a good driver, and if you put your mind to it, there's no reason you can't win."

"I wish it was that simple." The German sighed. "But... You can't force a car to go any faster than it wants to go."

"It's better than some of the other teams' cars." Esteban said, nodding to himself. He knew Sauber had better cars than some of the other teams.

"True, but it doesn't mean I can win.. I don't think this is going to be my year..."

"You have a better chance than I do." Esteban smirked, raising his cast-ridden arm.

Nico couldn't help but smile. Esteban always knew how to make him feel better. He always felt they had a connection. He wasn't sure if Esteban felt the same way, though. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by trying to make it more, so he just enjoyed how things were.


End file.
